


The Challenge, or The Taming of the Skrewt

by eilonwy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bets, Curses, Dare, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Romance, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy/pseuds/eilonwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morality tale, Hogwarts-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

